Music effects pedals may be used to modify the sound from a musical instrument or other musical component. For example, an effects pedal may be connected between an electric guitar and an amplifier in order to process the sound from the guitar. The effects pedal may be a digital effects pedal using digital electronics to process the sound, an analog effects pedal using analog circuitry for signal processing or a combination pedal that uses both digital and analog circuitry. Typically, a music effects pedal includes an input, effects circuitry and an output that are integrated together into a single unit. The input may be connected to the guitar, other instrument, or other music processing component. The output may be connected to the amplifier or other component. Thus, the signal path is from the musical instrument/component via the input, through the effects circuitry and to the amplifier/additional component via the output. The effects circuitry alters the sound input to the effects pedal. For example, the effects circuitry within the music pedal may be distortion circuitry, reverb circuitry, compression circuitry, phasers or other circuitry specific to the effects pedal. Consequently, the sound output from the amplifier may be different depending upon the effects pedal(s) used.
Although an effects pedal may be used to process sound, there is a continued drive toward further customizability of the sound by the end user. In order to produce the desired sound, the user may be forced to employ complex effects systems in lieu of the effects pedal or to combine multiple effects pedals. For example, a user may chain multiple effects pedals in series to achieve a particular sound. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that may improve the user's ability to customize sound. The method and system described herein address such a need.